


Rule Number One of Being a Narrator; Dont.

by BizzyBeeIzzy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), First few chapters are story building, Frisk is like “who tf is this floating Galaxy cat following me around”, Frisk is mentioned tho, Gaster hates reader with a passion, Hes so tired, How Do I Tag, I’ll be editing them for mistakes as I go along, Oh also, Other, Possible Romance, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is like early twenties in age, Reader is the narrator, Reader would run Gaster over with a car if they could, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, The machine is mentioned like twice, This Is STUPID, To An Extent, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, What Have I Done, adding tags as I go, ages, all narrators work in an office job between universes, basically a bunch of undertale au sans and papyrus's living in a house, basically over or exactly on the drinking age, but an x reader Au, but it’s their job, can you see that i haven’t been in the fandom, comedy moments, edge and the reader are going to fight i swear, except I have no idea how to write a show burn, for like - Freeform, frisk can see reader 24/7, gaster literally ruining everything, have too much time on my hands, i said what i said, i think??, ill try to keep everyone in character, im so high, im so sorry, like santa clause but omnipotent god, please someone bully me for this thank you, reader is all knowing, reader is lowkey stalking everyone, reader is offended, reader isn’t gonna age tho but yk, sans is the dad friend, so if you see a spelling error, so this will be pretty much my interpretation of them, this is like, though i have little knowledge on the au's, whoops sorry, yep me too, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzyBeeIzzy/pseuds/BizzyBeeIzzy
Summary: nar•ra•tor/ˈnerādər/Noun- a person who narrates something, especially a character who recounts the events of a novel or narrative poem.Or in your case, the remnants of a past life given a chance to start anew, without having to deal with eternal judgement.To be honest, you should have read the requirements before jumping the gun for this job.Jan 19, 2021- side note as of writing this; gonna sorta be listing when the underground arc ends and what everyone wants begins B)Chapter 1- ?? = Underground arc
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 94





	1. Of Office Jobs and Media Refrences

Things are difficult between multiverses.

When you're the unluckiest of souls, not damned enough to go to hell but not golden-hearted enough to ascend to the angles above, your only option is purgatory.

Or, if you have no aspirations, you become a Narrator.

Your past life is stripped from you and you wander the world between worlds, keeping things on track. If a world is meant to prosper, you file the paperwork and send it to the General Plot Branch, where they will flesh out the idea and send it to the Writers, who then ship it to the Narrators. And if you lack the creativity to be apart of the Idea’s branch, or the General Plot branch, and the writing skills to be apart of the Writers, you beg and pray for the day a Narrator retires or mysteriously disappears, to elevate from your boring existence as a Messenger and become the new Narrator.

It’s understandable then, and almost expected, that the Narrator role is such a competitive role that people will commit first-degree murder, eat glass, and reenact a killing game to snatch such a position.

So how the hell did _you_ , of all people, snatched the job so easily?

_‘Maybe you were such a good suck up’,_ you thought to yourself, a small grin appearing across your face as you strolled the halls to the Multiverse Assignment branch. Or perhaps you gave such a glowing review of your superiors and yourself that made them want to knock you down a few pegs. Nevertheless, you were to become a Narrator. No more running for coffee between shifts, or feeling your wrist turn limp like yolk from filling in paperwork no one wished to touch. You were important, a key building block in keeping the multiverse safe. 

As you came up to the large, wooden doors, you couldn’t help but feel…. free. Full of life. You took a glance to the large, golden plate above the doors, admiring the way it gleamed and reflected the starlight onto your face. Beautiful. Without flaw. Like how you would be in a few moments.

And so, without any hesitation, you knocked.

And you waited.

..And waited.

….Was it supposed to take so long?

Perhaps this was a test, to see how independent you were? _Yes, that must be it_. So now, taking in a deep breath, and wearing a friendly yet professional smile, you pushed open the doors to the Multiverse Assignment branch.

There was- noise. Lots of it. Fellow coworkers pranced around the room, hurrying with stacks of paperwork in their arms. Some flew across the chaos, blessed with wings that carried the constellations in them. You couldn’t help but feel jealous, glancing at your own unusual features; your cat ears and tail occasionally showed the stars, and the only useful thing you could really do is eavesdrop and hold multiple things with your tail. Shoving those emotions aside, and shoving your way through the crowd, you made your way to registration.

Sitting at a desk in front of you, a middle-aged woman with ram horns typed on her computer, boredom clouding her eyes. 

You took a moment to pull out your identification, your picture alongside your assumed age, weight, birthday- all that would confirm that you were you.

“...Excuse me, Mrs.?” you began, ears perking slightly.

You were met with a harsh sigh as the woman shifted in her chair, meeting your gaze. “Yes?”

“Well, I’m here to receive my assignment. Here’s my-” you flinched as the woman snatched your identification from your hand, staring at it in silence. “..The new narrator, right? Congrats.” You couldn’t fight down your grin now, tail swaying behind you with childlike glee. “Thank you, Mrs.,” you began, then paused. “..What is your name anyway?”

At this, the woman glanced at you again, doing a quick up and down look. “..Just call me Cherry,” she began slowly, “Though I doubt you’ll be seeing me again. Moment you choose your assignment, they toss you straight to work.”

“...I- get to choose?” Your eyes widened with surprise. Cherry shrugged, pushing your identification towards you. “Wouldn’t be surprised if they do. First come, first serve. I just need you to sign here, alright? Then you can go take a seat, the boss will be out in a second.”

You nodded quickly, scribbling down your name before thanking Cherry and rushing towards your seat.

You waited with as much patience as you could, and the chaos surrounding you truly was enough to entertain anybody. You could hardly hold in your own laughter as you watched a serpent based coworker trip a poor intern with their tail (purely by accident, they swear), and how the most creative of curses flew around the room afterwards. 

“(Y/n) (L/n)?” You stood to attention, turning to face the person who said your name.

In front of you stood a man with wings, who quickly ushered you into his office.

“I’ll be frank, (Y/n), we don’t have that many options..” he said, sitting into his chair.

“It’s fine with me sir! Honestly, anything you give me, I’ll be fine with.” You gave a sheepish grin, which fell slightly as he stared at you blankly.

“Right.”

There was uncomfortable silence as he set in front of you three packets. “The names of these universes are on the front. Choose whichever speaks to you.” Your eyes widened, happiness gleaming in them. Three packets, with three entirely different worlds? How could you choose? 

The first one said **Don't Click!** in large, dramatic font. At first, you felt compelled- the title is literally begging you to ignore it, yet the moment you felt your hand hover over it a sense of dread sunk into you. No, no, this was not the world you will watch over. The idea of even touching the packet made you feel every star in your ears and tail would be crushed over and over again..

The second seemed far more innocent; **Doki-Doki Simulator** , surrounded by pink hearts. Yet, you swore the image of the girl with a white ribbon was staring at your every movement. Yeah, no thanks.

Finally, the last packet. **Undertale** , in simple font, a red heart smack down on the middle. Seems safe enough.

“I’ve made my choice sir!” You stated, grabbing the packet. “This one, if it’s alright.”

The boss stared at you, back at the packet, then at you once more. And finally, he nodded. 

“Just sign here, (L/n). Though, the moment you do, you’ll be transported there. And I implore you to read the rules.” 

You nodded, grinning. “I won't let you down sir! Trust me.” 

He hummed, and watched you sign your name. 

And in a blink of an eye, you were gone, floating now above a town and a mountain. You felt- joy, freedom, the sun on your skin and the breeze in your hair. How long has it been?-

You paused, remembering your job. Opening the packet, you read the first three rules every Narrator should follow.

  1. Do not get attached.
  2. Do not change the story.
  3. Do not let the character’s know you exist.



You snorted, smiling as you read the rules over again. Seriously? _This_ is what they are worried about?

This is child's play!

How hard can it be?


	2. How To Find a Protag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, our dear narrator tries to find Frisk before the events of the game truly begin.

You couldn't help it; it had been so long since you felt the sun. It felt as though you were embracing a long lost lover. As you smiled, allowing yourself to relax, you let your mind wander.

The way a Narrator works is pretty simple. 

People usually cannot see you, and even if they could, they were driven insane with the mere idea of everything being set in stone, of their thoughts being invaded, personal secrets being known.

You could move through walls, float things, teleport; almost like if you were a ghost. You knew the important details of every person who affects the plot, and could read the most recent thought of any being you choose (of course, it is not permanent; reading someone's mind for all eternity seemed like a bore).

You pulled yourself out of your thoughts, bringing your eyes down to the packet. This was your guide, your little map. Your reference sheet. You would protect this with your _life._

You flipped through it, tail swaying behind you. The character’s page was filed with many names, but you knew you should keep tabs on the most important of characters.

As of now, the most important was a child named Frisk.

Frisk seemed to be your usual child, though they seemed to have almost godlike abilities; They gained the inability to die, simply fueled by their own will. They could reset the timeline up to before their fated fall. You should definitely keep an eye on them.

So you shut your packet, storing it in a safe space; another part of your magical abilities. You fly around the town surrounding the large mountain, known as Mt. Ebott. It gave a cozy vibe, surrounded by the forest. A pretty sight, but you worried at the thought of an ongoing chase. Alas, your job would be much more difficult than you previously expected; the myth of narrators simply materializing beside characters they focus on was simply that- a myth.

Not to say you didn’t mind; you took in every sight, enjoying the moments people had in this small town, even if you didn’t participate physically. Simply watching was enough to give you a sense of fulfillment. You continued your quest, checking almost every child without a parent visibly present- not only was it interesting and a good way to practice using your Narrator abilities, but seeing what things these little kids were concerned about filled you with a sense of happiness and curiosity.

And finally, as the sun begins to fall, you find yourself a bit frustrated. 

_‘I’m sure there are plenty of narrators who have found their protagonists in seconds..’_ you think to yourself, a frown forming on your face as your ears flatten against your head. _‘This is literally the easiest task! If I can't do something as simple as this I-’_

“Frisk!”

..What?

You turn your head, eyes filled with hope. Who was that person calling-

Finally, you set your gaze on them. An averaged sized child, perhaps no older than 11, brushing the dirt from their pants and fixing their striped sweater as they strolled to their caretaker. A part of you felt confusion; Aren’t protagonists supposed to be easy to recognize? With big, exaggerated hair in unnatural colors? How odd. Perhaps they are ill.

You float over, small stars forming around your being as the sunset waves hello to the moon. And with slight hesitation, you check this child, hoping to confirm that they are truly who you are looking for.

As you do, a small text-box appears by your hand.

*Frisk. The Determined. 

Basic Information

Age; 11 Current status; Healthy Height; 4’9 Role; Protagonist

You couldn’t help it; You squealed, spinning in circles with excitement. _Finally._ You're on the right track! Now all you need to do is watch, make sure everything goes well…

You were so busy celebrating an early victory, that the child’s piercing gaze went unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.  
> Hi again.  
> I'd like to thank everyone for the kudo's and comments! I really love looking at them, and its motivating to see how well received my fic idea seems to be! Thank you <3  
> I'd like to say that this is my first fic, so I'm sorry if things are out of character; I'll be trying to stick as close to cannon character personalities, especially when it comes to the Au's.  
> The next few chapters will really be story building, as I want to try and make it the readers personality more obvious, hint future relationships, etc. Trust me, it will be pretty obvious when we jump into the plot of the story :)  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm having a lot of fun with this idea, and trust me, this will get pretty good!!  
> Feel free to comment feedback, it helps a lot and I'll try to respond to every comment!


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, you convince a kid to climb up a mountain and fall to their destiny.

You followed Frisk everywhere.

They were your protagonist, for crying out loud! Of course you need to follow them everywhere! You watched them eat, sleep, play with other children. What else would you do?

So you watched, monitoring them and their every move. You were content with this. Happy. This is what you were meant to do.

And then you noticed things.

According to your packet, Frisk has reset the timeline two times; One to do a neutral run, second to attempt a True Pacifist- where something occurred- leading to this timeline. The third and final timeline. And this is where your problem comes up.

They showed no desire to climb the mountain.

In fact, they seemed almost… disinterested. With everything.

You knew something had been wrong with your dear protagonist, but this? This could not stand! 

So you ignored the stares you felt, the way Frisk seemed to tense when you were around. This was normal, you convinced yourself. This was a part of their brain fighting the fact they were challenging destiny. You laid down little breadcrumbs, all to help them understand that they must climb the mountain one last time and start the True Pacifist run to wrap this prologue and get to the actual story.

At some point, you thought you were finally making progress. 

They started to show… some form of interest. You would occasionally catch them staring at the forest path leading to the mountain tops, reading books about Mt. Ebott’s history. They drew with crayons, illustrating what you originally thought to be inhabitants of monsters living underneath the mountain's surface.

 _'Good'_ , you would think, nodding. _'_ _They are understanding what they should focus on!'_

And then they gained interest in stars.

 _‘Perhaps I did too good of a job’_ you thought, smiling to yourself as you watched the child scribble away. And as you gave yourself a pat on the back for a job well done, you slowly began to notice more details between the drawing and yourself.

At first, you shrugged it off to a coincidence. Sure, cat ear characters are incredibly popular in the year...whatever year it was. Thank you, anime! 

And sure, maybe a drawing with your eyes, facial features and skin tone was a bit… too much of a coincidence. But how would they know what you looked like? Surely it’s just a mistake.

And then they finished their drawing. On the paper was a crudely drawn picture of someone who looked shockingly like you, standing next to something that resembled the mountain. 

...Now this is getting weird.

As your concern finally finished setting in, your heart finally stopped beating. 

They were looking at you.

Your protagonist was staring at you.

Dead in the eyes.

...Shit.

You began to panic, staring at them back. And as if Frisk understood your sudden panic, they stood and casually strolled over to their room. You followed close behind, trying to figure out if they had been seeing you since day one, or if this was simply a new development.

And as they shut the door, you finally decide to speak.

“..How long have you been able to see me?” you ask, trying your best to look serious, and not like a frightened idiot. 

Frisk just stared at you blankly, sitting down at the edge of their bed. They held up five fingers.

You were following them for five days now. Damnit- curse you and your obliviousness!

Your mind begins to run wild, dread setting in. “L-look, Frisk! This is- just my job. But!- I can help you, we just need to figure this out...” you began to look around the room, finding some paper and pencils on a desk; good enough.

“You really need to go up that mountain- and I don't know why you don't want to go back- but trust me. Whatever happened will _not_ happen again. I’ll.. protect you!” you turned to Frisk, now holding the paper in front of them. “While I can’t show you the exact thing.. This is the last run of this timeline. After this, everything will be happy! And fun! And you won't have to do any more resets or fights again! Just- help me out here.”

Frisk quietly picked at their nails, seemingly thinking to themselves.

And then they nodded.

Your usually happy grin appeared once again; _‘Finally, back on track once more-’_

How come every time you think this, something bad usually ends up happening?

Maybe you should finally take a hint. Or just stop thinking that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Back with another update.  
> I will not be posting on new years, so I hope you all have a happy new year!  
> Really didn't think that I would end up writing fanfiction, lol-  
> I'm trying to write a few chapters ahead, in case writers block ever decides to hit me in the face; So you may get a double update today! It depends.
> 
> Anyway, just a small question; Are you all alright with this story building? I was thinking of having a few chapters with reader sorta following Frisk through the underground, though it would most likely just detail key events (ex, Toriel, meting Sans/Paps, Undyne, the Alphys and Mettaton thing, etc.)  
> I want to keep the story interesting, and I would like to hear what you all think about it!  
> Anyway, thats all from me.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Trying to make them longer and stuff <3


	4. Broken Leg, Flowers, and Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you get your tail handed to you by a flower and smacked with flames.

You and Frisk took time to prepare for the climb. Or more accurately, you did.

You found a beaten up bookbag, and proceeded to stuff it with Frisk’s clothes, a coloring book, some colors, a pack of band-aids; Frisk just watched you, occasionally adding something into the bag themselves- a fantasy novel, a word-puzzle, that kind of stuff.

And finally, it was time.

The hike up was… something. Any attempt of cheerful small talk was deflected by Frisk’s blank stare. The forest was pretty though, and the way the sun streamed through the leaves was a sight to behold.

As you and Frisk neared the mouth of the cave, staring down into the abyss, you felt- odd. Like you were ill.

But Frisk, as if without a care in the world, began to stroll towards the edge.

“Wait!”

Frisk paused, glancing at you with raised brows.

“..Do you- feel odd?” you began, ears twitching. “Seriously, I feel like I’m shaking or-”

Frisk had stared for a moment, before turning around and jumping into the pit.

...Oh. Guess not. 

You took in a deep breath and sighed, grumbling to yourself as you drifted down the hole. 

As it became darker, your stars illuminated the way as you followed Frisk in their descent. You could see the age in the side of the mountain walls, seeing pieces of what were pillars. 

This is getting boring isn't it?

The odd feeling you had didn't give, instead becoming worse- your stomach felt like it was going to heave out whatever was inside it (thanks to your lack of a physical form, eating wasn’t necessary), and you could hear your heart pumping blood to the rest of your body.

In short? You felt grounded. Vulnerable, out in the open. 

You chalked it up to nervousness about your job, and began to look through your packet, summoning it in your hands.

You flipped through the papers carefully, then found yourself rather surprised with how the ‘story’ was even set up.

It was just- bullet points. These were just ideas, with no conclusive ending, or when it should happen, or how it should happen! Blueprints.

...Maybe you made the wrong choice. What kind of job did they have for you, if they didn't even give you a true story?

As you came nearing the ground, you heard Frisk hit the ground with a loud _thud_ mixed with a sharp crack-

Wait. A crack?

The noise was followed with a whimper, and sniffles.

Oh boy. That cant be good.

You rushed to Frisk, floating circles around them. Their leg was twisted in an odd position, red stains seeping through the area of the wound.

When people say ‘break a leg’, they usually never mean literally.

So you try and coax Frisk, to reassure them. You wanted to fly higher, go through some walls but- a migraine suddenly washed over you.

Nope. Not today. Floating it is.

Focusing on Frisk and their soul, you levitated them up from the ground. You were barely floating anymore, feeling your tail and feet brush lightly against the earth as you hovered away.

“Don't worry Frisk- everything will be fine.. Toriel has healing magic, so we just need to find her and-”

Frisk paled, attempting to smack you and pointing up ahead. “..What?”

And then, you heard a voice.

“...Who the hell are you?” 

You froze dead in your tracks, slowly turning to the source of the voice. A medium sized, yellow flower stared at you, visibly confused. Confusion however, melted away into anger. You took a few steps back, floating Frisk close. “Uh- Hi there! ...My name’s (Y/n)- how are you?” you chuckled nervously, watching as the flower summoned small pellets out of seemingly nowhere. When they appeared, another wave of migraines washed over you. Did these pellets just have some form of... mind altering properties? 

As the first pellet hit your shoulder you assumed that no, they did not possess any other abilities other than being _incredibly painful_. 

You ran (or hovered) around as quickly as you could, ignoring your brain’s pleas and trying to keep Frisk as far away from the danger as possible, all while that flower screeched obscenities. 

Frisk seemed rather distressed, trying their best to stay awake and from throwing up.

The flower, whom you probably should have read on, was only getting more aggressive.

Finally, you decided to call for help. 

The flower seemed even more angry at this, surrounding you and Frisk with pellets. “Did you _really_ think someone is coming? Give me a fucking break!”

You pulled Frisk closer, suddenly standing- your magic gave, and you were forced to hold Frisk up yourself. 

Wait.

You're not supposed to be doing that.

As your thoughts ran wild, the pellets brought themselves closer, and closer. Frisk stayed close, and the flower cackled.

And then the cackling stopped. Frisk looked up, sighing with relief.

You watch as the flower was sent flying by a ball of purple flames, as the flower screeched as he flew. You couldn't help but laugh, standing up on weak legs. 

“Thank you! Seriously, thought we were going to die for a second-”

To be fair, you dont blame Toriel for gasping and tossing yet another fireball at your face. 

You _were_ a stranger, holding a very injured child. Maybe your first words should have been ‘Don’t shoot!’

That’s all that went through your mind as you lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, & happy new year! 
> 
> I'll just be explaining something real quick; how did reader suddenly gain a physical form?  
> Most of this is based off of my own ideas on how souls/magic work in Undertale, & based off of the world reader comes from.  
> The reader comes from "a world between worlds", meaning that they arent bound by natural laws (like time, gravity, etc).  
> The reader has a physical form there, but in reality they don't really- have a physical form.  
> It is believed by some that our minds, our consciousness, are purely made of energy; we all are made of it. However, we are 'attached' or bound to some sort of physical form or object.  
> The reader, & the people who live there are exempt from that rule/idea; instead, the energy of their souls + the energy of the area they are in makes then have a 'physical' form made of pure energy/magic; they are not attached to anything. This is thanks to the extra energy around everyone, & the extra energy goes to making a physical form.
> 
> Now, as the reader was sent out, there was a lack of energy. The lack of energy makes them loose their physical form, and now are just a floating form of pure energy. This changes when they descend into the underground, exposed to the magic of the barrier, and as they are exposed to Flowery/Toriel's magic. The energy all these things give off are enough to force the reader to make a physical form. However, seeing as they shouldn't be in a physical form right now, they feel physical pain (in the form of migraines). The more energy they are exposed too, the less pain they will feel.
> 
> Hope that makes sense!  
> (also, the reason why they werent affected on the surface is due to the lack of magical/soul energy; its my personal belief that when Frisk fell through the barrier, the magic they were exposed too helped them 'bring out' their soul, if that makes.)


	5. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Frisk grow attached to the silly old woman who worries a tad to much.
> 
> Also, in which you lie to try and save yourself.

You woke up smelling butterscotch cinnamon pie.

At first, when your brain jumps to such a specific conclusion, you curse your sudden hunger. As of now, you are in the middle of stars-knows nowhere and you are very, _very_ sore. Except, this is now not the case.

You felt rather at peace, cozy even. And as the smell of pie drifted its way to your nose, you could no longer ignore your stomach. Stars, how long has it been since you had something to eat?

And then came your next rush of thoughts; You are not to be in pain. You are not to be hungry either. 

You sit up in a start, and quickly regret your decision; you lurch forward, holding your side down and groaning with pain. You force yourself to lean back into the safety of the bed, reaching out and tugging at a nightlight. You squeeze your eyes shut some more; too bright. Too bright indeed.

When you finally ignore your head throbbing, you force yourself to sit up. You leaned against the bed-head, allowing yourself to take in your surroundings. 

The room itself was cozy, with a trunk of what seemed to be old clothes in the far right corner. The floor was clean, with a soft-looking carpet on the floor. You could probably sleep on it.

You stared at your hands, then moving it to touch the blankets, the pillows. You can _touch_. You can feel. 

This wasn’t good.

You winced, trying to move your legs. Not so bad.

Now the issue was standing. You have been flying and floating this whole time; The idea of suddenly walking was… unappealing.

But then again, you can't just stay here forever. You should look for Frisk, and you're way too hungry to just sit here.

So, with much effort, you force yourself to stand. Your legs almost give out from under you, and you stumble until you reach a wall. 

Alright. Let’s begin.

Leaning up against the wall, you begin to walk as steadily as you possibly can to the door. Opening it was easy, and you slowly became accustomed to leaning on the wall.

You took in your surroundings, and made your way to the living room. 

Once you finally got there, you saw Frisk, seated at a dining table, reading their book. Toriel meanwhile sat in an armchair beside the fireplace.

She noticed your presence immediately, rushing to you.

“Oh! You're awake!”, she smiled at you, grabbing you gently by your shoulders and steadying you. “I must apologize, my friend; I didn't mean to cause you harm! Especially if you are a friend of Frisk’s-” As if on cue, they turned, and waved at you.

Toriel quickly offered you food and drink, and you stayed there with Frisk for a few days; You had been asleep for about two days, and practiced walking on your new legs. 

In the beginning of your recovery, you stayed close to the wall, and stayed strictly in the area outside the home. The farthest you went was two or three steps past the huge tree. 

Toriel was a wonderful host, treating you almost like her own child. She was sweet, and happily spent time listening to you ramble about various topics, and you in turn happily answered questions about yourself. When you slipped up and referred to Asgore by his first name, she thought nothing of it. Though, she did pause when you had almost referred to her as Queen.

And then, you slipped up. 

It was your second week in the ruins; You and Frisk had already been discussing a way to leave, as it seemed you both had fallen under Toriel’s motherly trance. The option of even battling her peacefully was out of the question. 

So, over dinner, you both continued to merrily hold conversation with Toriel, eating away at her quiche- which apparently had snails in it. 

And thus came your downfall. The topic? Arriving to the surface.

“The surface was a beautiful place,” Toriel began wistfully. “Oh, how I miss it.”

“Yeah, I get it. I haven’t felt the sun in like what.. Two weeks? And I already miss it.” 

Silence fell. Frisk choked on their food. Toriel, meanwhile, stared at you like you were confused.

“..My friend,” she began slowly, “We have been trapped under the surface for years now- you must be confused.” Your face reddened, and you quickly began racking your brain for some sort of excuse. “You- haven’t somehow seen the surface, have you?” Toriel continued, brows raising. “You- you do not seem so old to have been there to see the sun.”

You took a quick sip of your drink- shit. What are you going to do? You can’t just tell her you're a Narrator- everything you're doing right now could be considered pretty illegal- but there are loopholes... what are you going to do? Unless-

You took a deep breath, wondering about your lie for a moment, before the words finally left your mouth.

“I can look into the past, present, and future.” you stated confidently, smiling at Toriel. “I feel everything pretty vividly; I saw Frisk’s life and their fall, so I feel pretty connected to the surface now!”

While externally, you beamed with pride over your special abilities, internally you panicked; If Toriel truly believes you, what is she going to do? Would she ask you to read the future? Try and make you prove it? Hopefully not, you’d hate to make her uncomfortable, especially with some of the information you could toss at her.

But much to your happiness, she seemed amazed.

Maybe a little too amazed.

“Really? Why, how wonderful! How has the surface changed?” Toriel tilted her head at you.

“Well- everything is really pretty. The town around Mt. Ebott had many parks and small businesses- very homey!”

Toriel smiled, nodding. “How wonderful!”

And just like that, you avoided a near certain death. Frisk did smack your arm after she was out of sight, and made fun of your slip up. You could live with that.

A day later though, it came to bite you in the ass.

“Ah! My friend! How are you this morning?” Toriel approached you as you cooked, smiling. “If it isn’t a chore, I would like to know.. What Frisk’s future holds?”

You paused, thinking for a moment. While you could just toss out something random, this could be the answer to your problem…

“Toriel, may I be honest with you?” you began, your tail curling. 

She nodded “Please, be honest.”

You sighed, continuing to cook. “Frisk will lead the monsters out of the surface.”

Toriel seemed shocked, gasping softly. “What?”

“Frisk will leave the ruins, and befriend monster kind. They will go to Asgore, and win, sparing his life. Then-” you paused, thinking up something to replace the fight with Asriel, “with the power of their own determination, they will break the barrier and lead monsters to freedom.”

Toriel fell quiet. “..How- long have you known?” 

“..Since I saw their past. I saw it all.”

Toriel was now leaning against a counter, hand over her mouth in silence. “..Then, I assume Frisk must leave on this quest..” You nodded. “But it's alright Toriel! I will stay with you and-”

“What?” Toriel turned to you. “Please, don’t say that! You must go with them, guide them.”

Wait. What?

As if on a roll, Toriel continued pacing around and planning things for your journey. “But! It would be best if other monsters didn’t know of your abilities- Do you know how to fight? Just in case, you could perhaps distract anyone who wishes harm on Frisk-”

You quickly served your dish on a plate, before turning to Toriel. “This is something they must do alone, I can’t go!”

“Nonsense, of course you can go! Please- for me? I would be so much more comfortable if you went-”

You winced, glancing to the side. Honestly, it would be easier if you went… keep things on track.

And so, after a few more moments, you gave a nod.

You should probably pack some warmer clothes, shouldn’t you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA, im sorry for not updating in a while :'  
> i havent been feeling very well lately, but imma try and update more seeing as im feeling better!! Most likely, updates will come over the weekends, or on Wednsdays B)
> 
> anyway, enjoy this chapter! We leave the ruins next chapter and meet the guys (or at least some of em) that you guys are here for :)
> 
> also omg ty for the kudos guys what the heck im gonna scream ty ily all ok bye remember to drink water and eat ur veggies


	6. Field Trip

Packing was the easy part. 

Toriel had spent so much of her free time reading and knitting, so you and Frisk weren’t in trouble. You, personally, were very pleased with your sudden abundance in sweaters; Now you didn’t have to float around in your uniform.

When the day came to leave you were given a medium sized backpack, filled to the brim with all you’d need. Bandages, extra sweaters, and wonderful snacks. To be fair, you were okay with the current situation. The snacks were delicious, and you could barely keep yourself from stealing a few bites,

As Toriel escorted you and Frisk towards the exit of the ruins, she was happy to inform you that it would be relatively easy to get to the capital, and whatever Frisk has to do to get the barrier open is strictly up to you and Frisk.

You knew of the places you would venture through, and had a slight understanding of what to expect. 

But damn, did it not give you a surprise anyway.

After Frisk gave Toriel her very rememberal hug, the two of you ventured through the catacombs leading to the exit. It became more and more chilly as you got closer, but… it wasn't a bitter cold. More like a spring breeze. 

“...So, who are you looking forward to seeing first?” You turned to Frisk, a skip in your step. Frisk seemed to think, looking up slightly as you strolled forward, before shrugging. However, they did begin to grin, turning to you before signing out MTT.

MTT… Mettaton! You remember reading up on that robot; you sorta liked him and his fashion sense! Though you weren't really that much a fan of so much pink and glitter… and who even has films that is just you for thirty minutes with rose petals tossed onto your body? Do you stay there the whole thirty minutes? But it on loop? Truly the question of the century..  _ You'd have to ask later. _

Peaceful discussion was all that followed for a few minutes. Besides all that had happened, you truly felt as though the two of you had begun to bond! This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!-

And then Flowey showed up.

The moment he had seen you two, he had visibly become agitated, glaring. “You must think you're  _ so _ smart- talking your way out of here.” Before you could say anything, he continued, making himself look more frightening. “Down here, it's kill or be killed! You won’t always have that- that  _ thing!- _ ” Flowey gestured at you with a vine, “following you around like some- lost puppy!”

You couldn’t help yourself. 

“Cat,” you corrected him. Flowey slowly turned to look at you, an almost pained expression written on his face. 

“..Right. This- Cat thing. What the hell even are you? You look like a human and a monster- what are you, some fucked up hybrid thing?”

In response, you simply shrugged. Flowey seemed even more pained with your reaction, laughing quietly before his laughter began to echo throughout the room. Suddenly, his laughter cut short with a “I hate you so much right now!”-

And then he was gone, having simply dug himself into the ground. 

There was some awkward silence, and before you can even say anything Frisk is marching on, unbothered.

And so, the two of you walked into the light.

You were temporarily blinded as you walked through, wincing. 

But as the snow fell down onto you, you couldn’t help but smile. Frisk marched on ahead, humming a merry tone. 

You followed close behind, leaving behind the coziness of the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA im back  
> theres gonna be another chapter later today, this is just the build up for the next chapter.  
> which is semi long B)
> 
> also heads up, writing up another fic because seriously being honest, wrote this as a joke and now i actually like writing this stuff someone help  
> anyway  
> its mafia au, if you all know about that one. readers a detective, and just saying theres probably gonna be some squeamish topics (death) so  
> yall will get the details later ok bye drink water and eat veggie


	7. Skele-Ton of Skeleton Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get pretty punny.

You totally didn’t feel like you were being watched.

Nope, not a single bit.

But as the seemingly almost impossible to break twig suddenly snapped in half behind you, you began having your doubts.

Some very intense doubts, actually.

You stayed behind Frisk, attempting your best to perhaps eye out whoever was following you. Alas, you were unable to.

And as Frisk made it halfway through the gate, you close behind, you finally stopped dead in your tracks. Not that you wanted too. You just- stopped. 

You couldn’t move. Why couldn’t you move?

You heard the crunching of snow behind you, the slight hesitation they held before they continued. Frisk was side-eyeing you, seemingly shocked. 

“...Don’t you know how to greet an old pal?”

“Turn around, shake my hand.”

Stars sake, your not getting paid enough- wait. _Do narrators even get paid?_

And so, with this internal dilemma playing in your head, you begrudgingly turned round, offering your hand to the stranger.

And then the world’s largest fart-noise emitted from the strangers hand.

...What.

Now you could see him clearly; a well-rounded skeleton, wearing a blue hoodie-jacket, some sweats, and some pink slippers. Despite standing at the same height as you, he was just a tad taller. And a little intimidating.

He gave a slight chuckle, hands slipping back into his pockets. “Ah, the ol’ whoopie cushion in the hand trick- _works every time-_ ” You could practically feel Frisk’s unamusement. 

You had to admit though, it was pretty funny.

You gave a small laugh, then immediately was elbowed gently by Frisk. The skeleton paused, seemingly getting a good look at you.

“..so uh- do I know you?” Frisk blinked rapidly, glancing between the two of you.

“Oh- oh no you wouldn’t know me- live in the uh-” you paused, gesturing behind him. “The ruins, yeah.”

“Huh.” You and Frisk must have had the same fears- this guy is definitely suspicious- so very suspicious of you-

“Alright.” He shrugged. “Pretty surprised, people don’t come outta there often.”

You nodded, giving a nervous chuckle. Frisk was going to kill you. 

“Well- my name’s (Y/n), that’s Frisk-” you gestured to Frisk, who gave a small wave. “So uh, nice to meet you..?”

The skeleton blinked, as if coming to the realization of- something. “Sans, Sans the skeleton- nice to meet ya.”

You nodded. “Well, now that we’re on the first name bizz-” Sans rubbed the back of his neck.

“..Are you taking care of that human?”

You blinked, nodding again. He sighed, shutting his eyes- _wait- does he have eyes?_ “Aw geez- well, ‘m supposed to be looking for humans right now…” 

You paused, tensing. Sans must have noticed this, because he chuckled and shook his head. “Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it- I’m not much for lookin’ for humans- But my brother, Papyrus! He’s a human huntin’ fanatic-”

Sans paused, suddenly checking behind you. “And I think he’s comin’ over right now.” 

“Wait what?” You turned round, in which you and Frisk began moving past the bridge. You heard Sans say something about the bars being too far apart to stop anyone, which you were _very_ thankful that they were.

“Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp-” Sans pointed to the humanly shaped lamp, in which Frisk scurried over to, standing behind it.

“..Wait, what do I do?” you pointed to yourself, subconsciously fixing the backpack on your back.

“Well, you're a monster, arentcha? I mean sure, you look a lil human..” Sans squinted at you.

Your ears perked up, tail tensing in place. There was this silence between you, before he suddenly laughed, turning towards the approaching, way taller skeleton. “Yep; Definitely a monster.”

The other skeleton, who you assumed was Papyrus, stopped only an arm and a leg away from the two of you.

“Sans, there you are! What are you doing-” he suddenly stopped when he saw you, staring at you blankly for a moment. “Oh- are you a friend of Sans?”

“You can say that.” Sans patted your shoulder with a hand (thankfully, free of the whoopie cushion). “This is (N/n), they just came from the ruins. But, we’ve become pals.” You glanced at Sans with a confused look- did he just give you a nickname so quickly? 

“Ohh! Well, that’s just neato! I’m Papyrus, future member of the Royal Guard!” Papyrus had suddenly taken your hand hostage, shaking your hand furiously before pausing, gasping with child-like wonder. “Are those.. stars?”

“Oh, uh-” using your free-hand, you moved some of the stars that had jumped from your ears and floated rapidly around your head- small and barely noticeable, but with how close Papyrus to your face right now, you weren’t surprised by how quickly he noticed it.

“They look just like my book! Wow-” he had this look of awe, before backing up. “Ah- sorry! I just never have seen stars before-” Oh boy.

“It's okay, really! I understand.” You chuckled.

Papyrus nodded, before seemingly remembering what he was here for. He turned to Sans, pointing at him. “You haven’t finished your puzzles!” Sans blinked. “I’ve been workin’ on em. Been working to-” Papyrus gasped. “Dont. You dare.”

Silence.

“..To the _bone-_ ”

Papyrus groaned, hands rushing to his face. 

To be clear, this is pretty funny. You giggled slightly, in which Papyrus groaned even more. 

“Look! You’ve corrupted (Y/n) with your terrible puns!”

“To be honest, they’re pretty punny.”

Sans blinked, before suddenly laughing and gesturing at you with finger guns and an “eyyyyy-”

Papyrus seemed. Very tired. 

“Cmon Paps, you're smiling!” Sans laughed. “I know. I hate it.” Papyrus sighed. 

You're pretty sure Frisk was struggling not to laugh. Papyrus continued, going on and on about some sort of puzzle situation, before leaving. But before he left, he paused, turning to his brother.   
“Oh- and about your work. Make sure you put a bit more- _backbone-_ into it!”

He then left, laughing at his own joke.

...Huh.

“You can come out now, kid.” Frisk shuffled out, brushing themselves off. 

“Sorry if you two had to do somethin- didn’t think it would take so long.” He had his hands back into his pockets, a nervous grin plastered on his face.

“Oh no, not at all- It’s alright! We should be going now though-” Frisk had already started to walk away, and you waved goodbye and followed close behind.

“..Hey uh, hold on a sec!-” You and Frisk paused, turning. “..Look, I don’t wanna be a bother. But- think you can do me a favor?”

You glanced at Frisk, and you saw that they nodded. Sans sighed, becoming more relaxed. “Thanks, kid. My bro has been pretty down lately, and while the whole star stuff really brightened his mood- I think seeing an actual human would really make him feel better.”

At the term ‘actual human’, you knew who he was referring to. He did have a point, though. You could easily pass as human- maybe like some… very talented cosplayer. But by this world's standards, you would be a monster.

“So y'know.. What ‘m just asking is if you could just- play along. Pap’s can’t hurt a fly, the most you’ll be dealin’ with is snowballs and pasta. Whaddya say?” 

Frisk paused, stared at him, then nodded.

Sans gave a sigh, nodding. “Thanks kid; seriously, you won’t regret it. I’ll be up ahead.”

And then he walked the opposite direction, back into the area of the ruins. 

Huh. Maybe there’s a shortcut. 

“Well, we should get going..” you mumbled. “Puzzles are fun though! Good for your brain-”

You continued going on and on, walking ahead of Frisk.

This should be fun!

Cut to fifteen minutes later, and you weren’t sure how to explain to Frisk why you just couldn’t stop laughing. They certainly didn’t seem very amused.

Sans was though, and joined you in your chuckles as you stood by the sidelines- Papyrus concluded that while you and the humans were friends, it would be considered cheating if you were to assist in any way. 

So you were watched by Sans, to ensure no cheating. Not like you could do much, anyway. Using magic was still a tad painful, giving you chills and a feeling of lightheadedness. 

And by the end of it, you had nearly been given a heart attack, as Frisk stood staring at saws, fire, a large wrecking ball, and a- dog- for some reason.

Thankfully, Papyrus never ended up using it.

And now, as Frisk was busy brushing off snow from their clothes, you stood next to Sans, watching Papyrus scurry away.

“That was something,” he snorted. “You okay though? Thought you were gonna faint.”

“Oh, me? I’m fine- just got shaken up a little.” Sans nodded, humming in response. “...Well, to get to Waterfall, the kid is gonna need to fight my bro- though it won't be much of a fight.”

“Yeah- I’m sure it’ll go well! But… I think I'm gonna let Frisk deal with that part on their own. Plus, I’d really like to look around town!” Sans looked to be in thought, before nodding. “Well, you gotta eat something. Grillby’s has pretty good food, the fries he sells there are _amazing-_ ” 

You thought for a moment, before grinning. “I am a bit hungry- could go for fries.”

Frisk finally walked past you, waving a bit at Sans as they went.

You were going to follow along, and then was stopped by the skeleton speaking to you again.

“Hey, look- were both pretty hungry, and honestly? I got nothin’ to do while Paps is busy with the human- why don’t we go together?”

You blinked, feeling a bit surprised; This could be a good opportunity to get closer to Sans- he is a major character.

“..Sure! Why not.” 

And you sealed the deal with a smile, keeping your stride in time with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly have no idea if i kept them in character but wOMP  
> new chapter B) double update B) will it get to triple???? :O  
> who knows?!???!?!?!
> 
> ok but yeah enjoy this chapter, watch as this food hangout causes so many issues.  
> -Stares at Alphys-

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the DC server <3 the more you all beg for me not to do this, the more compelled I am to do it.  
> Some more names to be mentioned, as they gave me some ideas  
> Rav, for giving the idea of reader being a narrator  
> Cheze, for their blessing on me writing this  
> Ebisu, for fueling me with their tears of me writing this  
> Marky, for not being surprised at my stupidity  
> Mysticor, for calling me pogchamp and giving the cat-ears idea  
> Hazard, who's fear made me type faster  
> Leaf, who's curiosity motivated me even more  
> Sera, for accusing me of taking drugs  
> And everyone else in the discord server for watching me do this and questioned my sanity.  
> This ones for you king, queens, and nonbinary rulers <333


End file.
